prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jerry Lawler
Jerry O'Neil Lawler (Memphis, 29 de novembro de 1949) é um ex-lutador e comentarista de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo ring name Jerry "The King" Lawler. Lawler é membro do WWE Hall of Fame onde foi introduzido em 2007. Trabalha para a WWE no programa Raw ao lado de Michael Cole. Lawler acumula 129 títulos em sua carreira, tendo como principal o AWA World Heavyweight Championship, da American Wrestling Alliance. Lawler também acumula títulos na National Wrestling Alliance, Continental Wrestling Association, Georgia Championship Wrestling, Smoky Mountain Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling e em outras federações. Carreira *Várias promoções (1970-1990) *World Wrestling Federation (1992–2001) *Circuito independente (2001) *Retorno para a World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–presente) *Memphis Wrestling (2007) *Jerry Lawler's Memphis Wrestling (2010) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving fist drop **Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex **Elbow drop **Multiple punches *'Managers' **Sam Bass **Scott Bowden **Ronnie P. Gossett **Gary Hart **Jimmy Hart **Jimmy Kent **Mickey Poole *'Apelidos' **'"The King"' *'Theme Music' **''Overture'' por Bill Conti (Memphis 1981) **''The Great Gate of Kiev'' por Modest Mussorgsky (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Wrestling Association' **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)1 *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association / Championship Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (52 vezes) **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (10 vezes) – com Jimmy Valiant (1), Bill Dundee (3), Mongolian Stomper (1), Jos LeDuc (1), Austin Idol (1), Plowboy Frazier (1), and Big Bubba (1) **AWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes - uma não reconhecida)1 **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Bill Dundee **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CWA International Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Austin Idol (1) e Tommy Rich (1) **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **[[Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Memphis version)]] (7 vezes) **[[Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Mid-America version)]] (10 vezes) **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (9 vezes) – com Jim White (7), Plowboy Frazier (1) e Bill Dundee (1) **NWA Tri-State Heavyweight Championship (Alabama version) (1 vez) **NWA Tri-State Tag Team Championship (Alabama version) (2 vezes) - com Steve Lawler **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version) (1 vez) - com Jackie Fargo **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CWA Lord of the Ring (1988) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Mr. Wrestling II (1) e Don Greene (1) *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jim White *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com The Bruiser *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Memphis Wrestling' **Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **Memphis Wrestling Television Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Polynesian Wrestling' **NWA Polynesian Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Virginia' **NWA All-Star Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Power Pro Wrestling' **PPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Bill Dundee *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1992) **PWI Feud of the Year (1993) **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1993, 1995) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1988) **PWI colocou na posição 56 entre as 100 melhores tag teams do "PWI Years" com Bill Dundee em 2003. **PWI colocou na posição 12 ente os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1991. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **(Class of 2011) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **USWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (28 vezes) **USWA World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com Jeff Jarrett (4) e Bill Dundee (2) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for I'm Talking and I Can't Shut Up (1996) **Slammy Award for Most Embarrassing Moment (1996) Kissing his own foot **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1987) vs. Austin Idol and Tommy Rich **Feud of the Year (1992) com Jeff Jarrett vs. The Moondogs **Feud of the Year (1993) vs. Bret Hart **Worst Feud of the Year (1994) vs. Doink the Clown **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1994) com Sleazy, Queasy and Cheesy vs. Clowns R' Us no Survivor Series **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Ligações externas *Website Oficial *Perfil no WWE.com Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame